Young Father
by smartcat9
Summary: Four mechs and a femme travel to Earth to find their loving older brother and caretaker. With the decepticons still present and a new enemy on the rise, will these younglings be able to keep their family together? Or will it be torn apart? Yay, I finally got a new story up after so long. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**On planet Cybertron…**

It was a regular day for Cybertron; the sky was its normal starry purple and its people continued to go from place to place at their own varied paces. For a few of its residents though, the day was anything but normal. And we bring ourselves to a certain family of misfits as they watch the daily news.

Five younglings, four mechs and a femme, sit on the floor of their small home around a small monitor screen as they watched the daily news program.

On the screen the news anchor was talking about a missing space bridge maintenance crew that has been found on a planet called Earth, showing each of the crew member's photos.

They showed each member in chain of command order:

First is a tall red and blue mech also the leader of the repair team, Optimus Prime.

Second is an old red and white mech, the medic of the team, Ratchet.

Third is a big green and black mech, the space bridge technician, Bulkhead.

Fourth is a slim black and gold mech, a ninja bot who had joined the team shortly before they had gone missing, Prowl.

The fifth and last member of the crew is a young yellow and black mech, the scout of the team, Bumblebee.

After the news announced the last member of the crew three of the younglings, the set of twins, one colored white with black accents and his arm and leg armor is checkered, and the other is blue with orange accents and flame decals where his brother is checkered, and the young femme, who is colored a bright red with bright yellow highlights and two doorwings that are red with a yellow trim, jumped up and cheered.

"He's alive! He's alive!" the twins chanted as they danced around, the femme giggled and began chanting with them.

The oldest of the five, a red mech with white highlights, just laughs as he watches his younger siblings celebrating the news.

The second oldest, a mech with brown armor and green highlights and a pair of goggles sitting on his head, continues to watch the monitor as they say more about the recently found crew. Unfortunately his siblings were being too loud.

The mech turns around and yells, "Guys be quiet, they're saying something!"

The young bots quiet down to see what their friend is listening to.

The oldest looks toward the worried bot and asks, "What's wrong Q?"

Q-bit or Q to his siblings listens intently to the information being sent through the monitor screen, "They're saying that the crew will not be returning to Cybertron."

"WHAT!" the twins yelled joining their brother in watching the screen.

The little femme, unsure of what is going on, walks up to oldest mech and asks, "Ace? Does that mean daddy won't come home?"

Ace, the oldest of his siblings smiles at the young femme and picks her up. Instead of answering her question he turns to Q-bit and asks, "Have they explained why?"

Q-bit turned off the screen and turned to his siblings, "They said that the planet where brother's team is happens to be the new front lines for the war against the decepticons. He can't come home until the end of the war."

The flame decaled twin drops to his knees, tearing up, "It isn't fair."

"Chase…" said the checkered twin before being cut off by Chase.

"No Chess," Chase said tears now freely flowing, "We just got him back and now they sent him away again!"

Chess wraps his arms around his Chase, feeling the sadness projected through their twin bond.

"Ever since we lost our families, Bee has looked out for us, he took care of us, and he raised and protected us when no one else could." Chase continued, "He helped us learn how to survive and taught us what we needed to know. He is our brother and Firefly's father! They have no right to keep him from us!"

Chess looked to his brothers, "I agree. We cannot keep letting this happen. We need our brother to come back, if not for us," He looked at the young femme in Ace's arms, "then for our sister."

"But how? We don't have a ship and we don't know where this 'Earth' is either." said Ace as he set Firefly back on the ground.

The boys all thought about a solution, while their sister played on the floor.

"Is it possible to get our own ship?" asked Chase.

"That is improbable. We don't have the credits even for a small vessel and it would take too long to work for the amount of credits needed even with all of us working." said Q-bit.

"What about if we steal a ship?" Chess asked earning himself glares from his brothers and, surprisingly, his sister. "What?"

Firefly looked at the checkered twin, her dislike for the idea evident on her face, and pointed out, "Daddy won't like you stealing."

Chess lowered his head, somewhat ashamed for even mentioning the idea, "True."

"Is it possible to find out when the Elite Guard would send a vessel to Earth?" asked Ace.

"It is possible with the right amount of hacking." Q-bit smiled evilly, "Luckily, you're related to the best hacker on Cybertron." With that Q-bit left the room and came back with a small compact laptop. In no time at all, Q-bit hit gold, "Oh, I am good. There is an Elite Guard ship that is scheduled to leave for Earth in two days."

Chase and Chess looked between their brothers in expectation after connecting the dots.

Ace turned to them and smirked, "Pack your bags my siblings, we are going to Earth."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So... What do you think? It's a new story that I have been playing with for a while. Review please! I love hearing your ideas about my stories!


	2. Chapter 2

On Earth…

Optimus Prime walks into the rec. room slightly tense from the knowledge that his old friend Sentinel Prime was coming to Earth, and when I say "old friend", I mean the glitch who blamed the red and blue mech for the incident on Arachna-7 that resulted in their friend Elita-1 being turned into a techno-organic. The aft chinned glitch was coming to bring them necessary supplies for his team's continued residence on the organic planet and the war with the decepticons. Did he forget to mention searching for and protecting the All-Spark fragments?

The Prime comes to a stop near the cement couch and couldn't help but smile when he sees his team being so relaxed. Prowl was on the floor watching a nature documentary with Bumblebee listening to music behind him on the couch, occasionally sneaking a glance at the screen. It was no secret to the Prime that the young scout only faked his disinterest in nature, the kid loved learning more about the planet's organic life after becoming friends with Sari Sumdac. Ratchet was reading a data pad on the tire chair and Bulkhead was nearby painting the scene.

Optimus doesn't want to disturb them, but they needed to know that the Elites were going to arrive soon.

"Everyone," he says gaining their attention, "The Elite Guard will be arriving in a few hours, so we need to be on our best behavior."

The team groaned, knowing they were in for an earful of unneeded insults and complaining about the planet.

Ratchet got up from his chair, "If anyone needs me I'm going back to the med-bay," he said walking out of the room complaining about stuck up glitch heads.

Prowl loses interest in his show and leaves the room without a word, presumably to go to his room and meditate. The way he walked was the only indication to his irritation of having his day ruined.

Bulkhead heaves a sigh after Prowl left the room, "So much for painting," he says as he packs up his art supplies to take back to his room.

Optimus and Bumblebee watch as everyone leaves. "Huh," Bumblebee says as he turns to look at his superior, "I've heard of clearing the room before, but doesn't a person have to be in the room to do so?"

Prime shakes his head, "Apparently not."

Having no further comments about what they had just seen, the two stood there in silence. After a few minutes, Bumblebee spoke up, "So, why are the Elites coming to Earth?"

"They are bringing some supplies; new medical equipment, a new transmitter, and some spare parts," Optimus said.

Bumblebee scrunches his face in thought for a moment, "Why would Sentinel's team be acting as a delivery service though?"

The Prime thinks a moment and confesses, "I don't know."

Bumblebee shrugs, "I'm going out for a drive, maybe stop by and see Sari and her dad. Unless Sentinel throws a fit that I'm gone, don't call me." He pauses as he walks to the factory entrance and turns to the Prime, "On second thought, don't call me unless it's an emergency." Transforming, Bumblebee yells, "Bye!" as he drives away.

Optimus shakes his head and smiles; every one of his team has their quirks and their equal dislike of Sentinel Prime. Returning to his thoughts on the visit, sure they needed the supplies, but he couldn't help but think that Bumblebee was right. Why would the Elites, especially a Prime of Sentinel's rank, need to deliver supplies to a faraway planet, regardless of whether that planet was the frontlines of the war? Is it because they were a team of maintenance bots?

No, that's not right, they were a part of the military and they all had some form of training in battle. Ratchet was a veteran field medic from the Great War, he had more experience than any of them and the Prime knew that Ratchet was also the mentor of Omega Supreme, who, until recently, was their ship. Prowl, even though he was not originally a part of their crew, was a student of Master Yoketron, studying the cyber-ninja arts. He himself went to the Academy before the incident on the spider planet and Bulkhead and Bumblebee had been in boot camp together. Wait, that's not right. Bulkhead had mentioned that Bumblebee was kicked out of boot camp and Bulkhead had finished his schooling before joining the team at the same time as Bumblebee. So, where was the mini-bot during that time?

* * *

**Author's Note...**

Second chapter is up and currently working on the third. Let me know if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Elite Guard's Ship…**

The Elite Guard's ship was just entering the planet's atmosphere and on board, the crew was made up of Sentinel Prime, Jazz, and the twins Jetfire and Jetstorm. Little did they know they had five young stowaways hiding in a supply crate in the cargo hold?

Q-bit had done an excellent job at getting them past the security of the military base where the ship was docked and Chess, using skills he learned from his sensei Jazz, got them into the cargo hold and into a large enough crate to hold them all. Firefly had treated their sneaking around as a type of game and had fun weaving between the buildings and dodging both bots and cameras alike. She was now sleeping in the arms of her oldest brother, Ace. Throughout the entire trip, Chase was shaking and trying not to scare his sister because of it. The poor youngling had a previously unknown fear of flying and is currently being held by his twin and being comforted over their bond.

An abrupt stop gained the boys' attention and briefly woke up Firefly, who quickly went back to sleep.

Ace looked to Q-Bit, "Do you think we landed?"

"Most likely, I believe the engines have turned off as well." Q said looking at his computer.

Chess looked at his cowering brother, "Did you hear that? The ship landed, we are not flying anymore."

Chase sniffled and looked at his brother, "Really?" Chess smiled and said, "Really."

Ace slowly got up, Firefly still in his arms, "We should leave before anyone finds us."

His younger brother all stood up and resounded, "Right."

That was easier said than done. The boys quickly realized that the Elites were more active now that they have reached their destination than they were before leaving Cybertron. Many mechs were heard coming and going, grabbing crates as they did. It wasn't long before the crate that served as their hiding spot was also grabbed and was taken to the Autobots' factory base.

* * *

**Author's Note...**

Okay, so this chapter is like, really short, but I couldn't figure out how to make it longer.


End file.
